


Breaking of a Spell

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't actually like this one very much, and nearly didn't post it. Elves are just too perfect to be interesting.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breaking of a Spell

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually like this one very much, and nearly didn't post it. Elves are just too perfect to be interesting.

There's a glow, always, on Arwen's skin; Eowyn thinks of tales of elven glamour, magical lies, illusions of beauty. She wants to touch the skin, break the glow and feel the skin, the truth.

Perhaps it's nothing more, in this case, than the light of the morning sun filtered through the tall windows of the library, which tints everything a shade of rose. Arwen looks up from her book and smiles, and a lie or not, the magic works its tendrils into Eowyn's body, pulling her in. She could not help but love the Evenstar.

'You are restless,' Arwen says, rising, by her side in a few graceful steps. Closer up, the effect is even more startling. 'My sister,' she says, in her low whispering voice, 'can I help?'

'Yes,' Eowyn whispers back. 'No,' she cries, and turns away.

Arwen wraps her arms around her, cloth on cloth, and a sweet pressure against her back. Her breath is warm on Eowyn's ear. 'We've come to our happy endings, my sweet,' she whispers, 'now let us be happy.'

Eowyn turns, and fear falls from her in a cascade. The feel of Arwen's lips against hers is sweeter still than its promise.


End file.
